This invention relates generally to clutches for rock drills and the like, and more particularly to the use of wrap springs to selectively transmit rotary motion in a percussive apparatus.
Presently, ratchet pawl type clutch mechanisms are used to transmit rotational motion in percussive apparatus such as rock drills. These clutch mechanisms are difficult and expensive to machine. When a ratchet pawl clutch wears or breaks, usually the entire assembly requires repair and replacement.
Ratchet pawl clutches also add considerable complexity to the rock drill. It is preferable to simplify the rock drill structure as much as possible to enhance ease of manufacture and repair of the percussive apparatus.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present clutches. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.